Seven
by infinitely-climbing
Summary: It's not to say that they're bad people. It's just that they're only human. Sort of. None of them can help it, really. Seven deadly sins drabble series.
1. Lust

**I realized today that every idea I have for a fanfic is always a oneshot. So I decided to work my way to a multi-chapter story by...writing a series of drabbleish oneshots! Progress! Although...it's pretty lame for progress, but whatever.****  
**

**R&R!**

* * *

1. Lust

He's calm and collected and if he were the ocean, the water would be as smooth as glass. It is everyone else with the waves, with a hurricane sliding over the surface. No, he is the example of a perfect guardian.

At least on the outside he is.

But on the inside is a swirl of emotions. He feels so much anger for his father, for the Strigoi who took away a part of his life he can never get back, for an old friend who stabbed him in the back.

And then…there's the desire, overpowering the anger like it's a grain of rice and the desire is a field of it. Whenever he sees her, whenever he thinks of her, he's met with a wave of want. He needs her to keep him anchored, but it's more than that. He constantly thinks of her when he shouldn't be, and he only feels right when he's pressed up against her, making out like there's no tomorrow. When he closes his eyes, he sees her. It's gotten so bad that she's always on his mind. When they're all alone, his body reacts. A lot. In certain areas.

When they're apart, he feels hollow.

Dimitri can no longer exist without her—his temptation, his love, his lust.


	2. Gluttony

**I was listening to "Heavy in Your Arms" by Florence + the Machine and got inspired! Go check it out-it's a great song.**

* * *

2. Gluttony

He is not a weak person. He just doesn't know how to deal with things.

He doesn't know how to move on from his ex-girlfriend and her infidelity to him. He is only comforted by the fact that her liaison was not in vain—that she and her lover truly do love each other. Still, he had loved her as well, and has only suffered for it.

So he drowns himself in the alcohol, the drugs, the girls. He does whatever he can to stop feeling the pain. It's not like he didn't do it before. The only person who had any influence over him to stop has left him for another man, anyways. They'll all think he does it to be free of the rage that he sometimes feels when he is provoked and not trying to be free of the girl he still loves.

And maybe the girl with the lily on her cheek could help him stop, too, one day, when he finally lets go and realizes that a girl can love him for who he is, even with the extra baggage, but for now, Adrian loses himself into the folds of his gluttony, his addiction, his solution to pain.


	3. Greed

**I don't think anyone's actually reading this...but that's OK, because I'll post it anyway just for the sake of posting.**

* * *

3. Greed

He isn't a bad person. He's just willing to do what it takes to get his way.

He indulges in illegal business and has built up an intimidating reputation for himself so that no one will stand in his way; no one dares to cross him. He reaps the illicit awards of taking the "wrong" path.

Even when he meets her, he doesn't stop. She may have a personality that could challenge his, but she does not push him hard enough to change, and so he does not, and he doesn't regret it. He wants what he does not yet have.

It changes when the girl is born, and her illustrious mother refuses to let him into her life, for fear of putting all of their lives in danger. He is helpless as he waits for the day she turns eighteen so that her mother cannot bar him from her. He loves them both so much that he becomes consumed, once again, by what he cannot have. No amount of connections can yield his daughter to him.

Abe reaps the rewards of his greed, but cannot have what he wants most.


	4. Sloth

**This one was a little harder to write, mostly because I like this character and this will make said character look a little...bad. So I'd like to clarify that I do not believe this character is the devil incarnate, in case you're wondering.**

* * *

4. Sloth

She seems like the perfect role model—hardworking, beautiful, charismatic, smart, and just inherently _good_. She is what everyone wants to be.

In truth, though, she is not. She tries her best and is a good person, but is not nearly as hardworking as one would think. She may rule over her people well, but does not seek to improve her personal life. She does not reach out to the sister she never knew she had, never thinks to fight the false friend who tried to control her, never tries to help her best friend in all the ways she needs to be helped.

She does not really try to fight the darkness at all, does not try to understand that her friend has at least as many challenges as her, does not bother to do so many things she should have done. She never tries to understand that those closest to her have given so much to her, and that she does not give them as much in return.

Lissa is not a bad person. She is ethical and fair, and rules her people well. But she does not realize that sometimes when it matters most, she drowns in her neglect, her indolence, her sloth, and her friends suffer.


	5. Wrath

5. Wrath

It's never gone. She has a spark of anger waiting within her, ready to burst out of control. She has been wronged countless times, and the fury is spinning out of control.

The darkness doesn't help much.

She nearly kills a boy whom she once liked; he is the boy who hurt her best friend until she was forced to control them, and she cannot calm down until an insanely tall person forces her to. She would have lost control when that man becomes Strigoi, but she's too overcome with grief to curse the walking dead when it happens, and perhaps the monsters should be thanking their lucky stars that she hasn't.

The last time it overtakes her is the worst. She cannot help herself—the old man taunts her until she cannot take it anymore, and she breaks his neck before she realizes what she's doing. He was a horrible person, she knows, but it does not erase the guilt, nor does the guilt quite erase the rage for him that still burns within her.

Even when the darkness is gone, the fury is still lurking there, with just a little bit less ammo to set it off. Rose does not lose control as easily now, but she is still a slave to her anger, her vengeance, her wrath.


	6. Envy

**I tried to make this character sound kind of psycho, and now I feel psycho for trying to sound psycho. (Psychoception...psycho within psycho within psycho? No? Sigh.) I think summer school is making me crazy. Seriously, four hours of world history way early in the morning is...a psycho idea.**

* * *

6. Envy

She doesn't kill the queen because she's jealous. Really. She does it because their society is going to be brought to its knees unless something changes, and the queen is doing all she can to keep it from happening (and it gives her an excuse to frame the source of her jealousy).

Everything goes along to the plan. Her nephew's girlfriend rises above the ranks of the other royals vying for the throne, and her love's lover (soon-to-be, anyhow) is out of the picture. True, she is not locked up in prison, but that is not a problem. She is not here, and therefore is not interfering (and she doesn't know that behind the scenes, they are being drawn back together, like magnets).

She thinks it's perfect, until the girl she framed is back, and with her is the man she loves (and was rejected by). It gets even worse when they point her out as the true killer, and they try to arrest her (and the whole time, he looks at her in horror and disgust).

She has backup, though, and grabs the girl next to her and puts a gun to her head, and everyone freezes (and maybe she has a chance). It is only later that she finds out who her hostage was, and she realizes that she knows the girl (and the man she loves looks at her like she's a monster).

Her plan B backfires when everything seems to happen at once, and she fires at one girl, and another girl dives in front of her, and the man she loves is just a fraction of a second too late in taking a bullet for the girl he chose over her (and she can't help that this makes her blood boil).

She ends up sitting in a prison, counting down the days to her execution. Her love eventually comes to visit, and she hopes that maybe—

No. He demands to know why she framed his lover, and she knows that it's over. He will not speak to her for the last time with kindness, telling her the words that would have made this worth it (and he does not love her; no, he loves _her_, and it isn't fair because she wanted him first and why did _she_ have to even have been born, why does she get to be loved by him?).

She does not tell him, but he knows anyway. She is blinded by her love for him, impervious to all else. The only thing standing in her way of getting to him (she thinks) is _her_. And so she fixes two problems in one: reforming society, and getting the guy (and she wants him so badly that nothing can stand in her way).

But the former is the only one that works, and that was already in process before she decided to take matters into her own hands. The latter has failed horribly, and the most forbidden relationship blossoms much faster than if she had just left it alone (and she curses the girl, never once thinking that the man wouldn't love her even if the girl had never been born).

Tasha is blinded by the green film of envy that hangs over her eyes.


	7. Pride

**Of all the chapters, this has been the hardest to write, mostly because this is a character I didn't connect to. At all. But she matches the sin, so...**

**And yes, this is the FINAL CHAPTER of the first multi-chapter story(ish) that I've written! I feel accomplished.**

* * *

7. Pride

She knows that her subjects are in turmoil about the new law, but that isn't something she can help. It is not the solution she wants, nor is it the solution they need, but anything else would throw the Moroi into chaos, and at this point, that's not something that should happen. The Dhamphirs may matter, but the Moroi are higher up on the food chain.

She trusts herself to make the best judgment possible, to be the best ruler she can be. In time, they'll see, she's sure, that she had no other alternative. In time, they will celebrate her intellect, her great rule. It may take centuries, but in the end, they will see that she has been right all along. Besides, she is already training some Moroi in secret, to see if that is a viable option. If it isn't, she will have proof that those who oppose the new decree are wrong. If it is, then she will be exalted for finding a new way of defense against the undead masses.

She is so sure her plan will work that she forgets that she may have the best guardians and the highest security, but no one is invincible. It isn't until she is staring into a stake that a royal from a disgraced family is holding that she realizes that she may have pushed it just a little too far.

Tatiana dies a bloody death. The stake is not what really kills her—it is her pride.


End file.
